Recently, display apparatuses including a liquid crystal display panel are in a wide use. For such a display apparatus, various modifications have been made to decrease the thickness of the display apparatus and to decrease the width of a frame outside the display screen.
For example, in many cases, a holding member that holds an optical sheet, a light guide plate or the like of the display apparatus is made compact in order to decrease the thickness of the display apparatus or decrease the width of the frame. However, in such a case, the strength of the holding member may be decreased as the size thereof is decreased.
In contrast, Patent Document 1 discloses the following liquid crystal display apparatus. In this liquid crystal display apparatus, a rear cover of the liquid crystal display apparatus is provided between a side wall of a bezel and a frame holding a liquid crystal panel. When a screw couples the side wall of the bezel and the frame to each other, the rear cover is secured by the screw together with the side wall of the bezel and the frame. In this manner, a portion of the side surface of the liquid crystal display apparatus that holds the components is strengthened, and thus the strength and the reliability of the liquid crystal display apparatus are improved.